


Fucking Sunshine

by Smol_Moo



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Angst?, Birthday, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Moo/pseuds/Smol_Moo
Summary: I wrote this originally because oversized shirts and nothing else is gay,,,, but it’s Cris’ birthday so let’s make it festiveOrIt’s Cris’ birthday and it’s almost perfect
Relationships: Cris Soto/ Joana Bianchi, Cris/ Joana, Crisana - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Fucking Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I both hate and love this piece of writing. Enjoy.

The first thing Cris noticed was that she was in complete bliss. It was a very rare thing for her, complete comfort in her own home. Her parents made it hard; “do your work Cristina,” they would say “You’re so lazy. Look at your brothers and everything they do!”

But she was in bed. And she was in her families apartment. And she was completely comfortable and at peace wrapped in the arms of her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who was fast asleep despite the sun shining through the window because they hadn’t closed the curtains the night before. 

The second thing Cris noticed was how beautiful her girlfriend was. Her hair was splayed in all directions in a halo of black and purple and blue. Cris knew from the past she loved how peaceful Joana looked when she was sleeping, but it never failed to flaw her, how beautiful she really was.

On this particular morning, pants were not required. Joana was in underwear and a slightly large button up black shirt. Cris was in underwear and a oversized shirt she stole from one of her brothers years ago. They were mixed together from head to toe, from fingers intertwined to legs tangled in impossible closeness. Cris leant up and left a soft whisper of a kiss on Joanas cheek, which was already quite close to her face anyways.

Joana mumbled in her sleep and tried to move, but in doing so she placed her head right in the beam of light coming through the window. She let out a sleepy groan as the sun burnt spots into her closed eyes. Cris smiled slightly to herself as she moved to shade Joana from the offending sunlight. 

“Fucking sunshine,” Joana said quietly. Cris sniffed in laughter. “You’re sunshine.” Joana grumbled at her girlfriend “and I am fucking you”  
Cris stopped snickering immediately and looked at the girl with shock before cracking up entirely.  
“Go back to sleep my love, you’re loopy.” She said, a smile still upon her face. Joana opened her eyes.  
“But it’s your birthday,” she said. Cris stopped smiling. It was her birthday. She had almost forgotten. When she was a kid it would’ve been the best thing ever. Now, Cris couldn’t stand her birthday. When she was 13, her parents seemed to decide her birthday was irrelevant, so now Cris acts like it’s just another day. Last year the girls insisted on partying but she only did it to get drunk and forget it was her birthday at all.  
“Yeah, but it will still be my birthday when you wake up again,” she said, kissing Joana’s forehead. Joana closed her eyes happily. “But I want to be awake and celebrate with you,” she replied groggily. Cris sighed, but Joana moved to hug her around her torso and buried her head in the blondes shoulder. This lightened up Cris’ mood instantly and she whispered “Te quiero”, which was instantly met with a muffled mimic from her shoulder. 

Three hours later, Joana stirred and found the bed empty. *Fuck*. She swung herself out of the bed and exited the quiet room in search of her girlfriend. “Cris!”. The name called out through the silent apartment like a curse. “CRIS!!” she yelled again. The blue haired girl sped walked out of the apartment until she found the blonde and her heart shattered. There was the birthday girl, curled up in a ball on the freezing cold roof of her building, tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m so sorry I left,” she sniffed. “I just... I couldn’t... I don’t want to care. They haven’t said anything in years but I always keep up hope and... it just never happens. They don’t care. I’m just the youngest mistake.”  
Joana’s heart broken more. “They don’t deserve you my love,” she whispered, taking the other girl in her arms “you deserve only the best in the world.”

Cris gulped for air between her tears. She hated this. Crying in front of people -even if it was Joana-, looking weak, not being strong enough. She fucking hated it. But Joana was holding her, sheltering her from the wind and melting her issues away into a puddle of forgettable bad birthdays.

Joana looked at the sniffling ball of literal sunshine in her arms and smiled softly. “Lets go inside okay? It’s warmer there. I’ll make you breakfast and we will have the best birthday ever. Whatever you want you shall receive,” Joana pitched. Cris nodded. She took one last sniff and said “Are you cold?”. Joana laughed. “Still no. And I still love you”. Cris grinned and planted a kiss on Joanas lips softly. “I love you too idiot,” she whispered as she pulled Joana closer to her. They stood for a moment in each other’s arms before deciding that as lovely as standing half naked in the cold was, inside would be nicer.

As Joana made breakfast, Cris lit up the fireplace. Once the food was ready they had a little picnic by the fire and cuddled for hours. Lunch came and went and they ignored it. The girls came over for dinner, leaving behind them a trail of crude and inappropriate birthday gift ideas for Joana. 

As Joana closed the door behind Amira, she sighed slightly. She hoped today was enough for her girlfriend. She truly believed she was worth the world. Cris appeared in the dark doorway. “Thank you for today. I love you. You didn’t have to make it as special as you did and I really really *really* appreciate it,” Joana smiled as her girlfriend got closer with every ‘really’.

“Mmm. And what’re we going to do now?” She asked teasingly.  
“Well,” Cris whispered “First, I’m going to kiss you until you forget your own name. Then, we’re going to fall asleep, hopefully sans clothes, and wake up tomorrow to do it all again”. Joana nodded happily with that and moved to capture Cris’ lips in a passionate kiss. She felt her back hit the door softly and smiled into the kiss a bit. That seemed like a great way to finish her girlfriends birthday. Cris agreed.


End file.
